


Royals

by visbs88



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Collection of short stories, F/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: Quando chi governa osa combattere, deve essere pronto ad accettarne le conseguenze.1.Per anni, troppi anni, il tempo gli era scivolato tra le dita come pioggia mista a neve.[Xander]2.Già: deve distruggere ogni cosa. Se stesso. La propria casa. I disgustosi vermi che hanno osato profanarla. Le verdi praterie che adesso sono in fiamme. Il passato. Il futuro. Il presente.[Takumi]3.Era svanito così come era apparso, pochi giorni dopo l'incoronazione di Xander, insieme a Laslow e Selena. In silenzio, senza preavviso, e per sempre.[Leo]4.La morte era un concetto strano, che Elise non era mai stata sicura di capire bene.[Elise]





	1. Forever [Xander]

**Author's Note:**

> Il primo capitolo di questa raccolta partecipa alla terza settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Tempo del team Shangley.  
> Progetto di far partecipare anche le one-shot che seguiranno ad altre settimane della stessa iniziativa, o forse anche a questa, se l'ispirazione mi assiste. Ho deciso che il taglio sarà angst perché... chi dice mai di no all'angst? E qui in particolare vediamo Xander durante la storyline di Birthright. So che tecnicamente il suo passato è uguale in tutte e tre le storie, ma mi piace immaginarmi che Corrin abbia potuto scegliere l'Hoshido in un universo in cui la famiglia del Nohr era più divisa, più ferita, più fredda, e ho cercato di tradurre quest'idea in qualcosa di un pizzico concreto. Non è venuta chissà quanto bene, ma spero vi piaccia almeno un po'. Buona lettura!

Per anni, troppi anni, il tempo gli era scivolato tra le dita come pioggia mista a neve.

Durante i primi di cui aveva memoria, era stato troppo impegnato a sopravvivere alle congiure di palazzo delle concubine più avide di suo padre per notare che Camilla cresceva sola, con uno sguardo spento al di sotto della frangia che le adombrava gli occhi; quando se ne era accorto, lei aveva già imparato come trovare il veleno nel proprio tè e come punire l'incauto che aveva osato rovinarle la giornata.

Quando Corrin gli era stata presentata come la sua nuova sorellina, l'aveva guardata venire rinchiusa in una fortezza confuso e disorientato, incapace di opporsi. E così i giorni che avrebbe potuto trascorrere con lei erano stati rosicchiati dai denti degli allenamenti, dei viaggi diplomatici, delle missioni e delle battaglie; se ne era innamorato da lontano, in rade, dolci, tiepide visite che si concludevano in un battere di ciglia. Ogni volta che tornava, lei era più bella, più cresciuta, e lo guardava con più tristezza.

Nemmeno Leo aveva potuto godere della sua protezione. Un giorno Xander aveva aperto gli occhi e l'aveva visto con un libro di incantesimi tra le mani, la fronte corrugata e le labbra strette; fuoco e fulmini rombavano nella stanza mentre il ragazzino si asciugava le lacrime – uno dei loro fratelli era morto il giorno prima, in un misterioso attacco di banditi che ai nobili che lo scortavano non avevano fatto un graffio. E Leo aveva continuato a rimanere distante, per lui, tra qualche sorriso freddo e incerto, rifiutandosi di tentare di imparare a usare una spada e accarezzando infine il dorso di Brynhildr con espressione assente.

Solo per Elise tutti avevano combattuto con ferocia: lui, la madre della piccola, Camilla, perfino Leo, per quanto giovane. Il suo viso era rimasto innocente, il suo cuore nemmeno sfiorato dalle tragedie della corte: i complotti si erano interrotti dopo la sua nascita, e il suo fiore aveva potuto germogliare senza che mai il sangue potesse macchiarne i petali. Ma Xander ormai scendeva in battaglia in testa alle truppe, era l'erede al trono che nessuno osava contraddire, era un punto di riferimento che doveva rimanere in alto, anche se Elise più volte era scoppiata a piangere dicendo che avrebbe solo voluto che i loro abbracci durassero più a lungo.

Non li aveva visti crescere, nessuno di loro. Corrin era arrivata a Krakenburg e prima ancora che lui potesse domandarsi se sarebbe davvero sopravvissuta era scomparsa, forse nell'abisso senza fondo, forse nelle mani del maledetto regno d'Oriente. E al confine con l'Hoshido lei gli aveva detto addio, la traditrice, piangendo lacrime amare e piene di rabbia.

L'aveva rincorsa perdendo il fiato, perdendo ancora _tempo_ , senza mai fermarsi a chiedersi cosa fosse giusto, perché sapeva da sempre di aver solo sbagliato. I giorni e le battaglie e il sangue, la scomparsa di Elise e il vuoto nell'anima di Leo e la ragione che svaniva a poco a poco dagli occhi di Camilla, rinchiusa a mormorare parole folli nella propria stanza – aveva davvero vissuto tutti quei momenti? Erano trascorsi, o erano state illusioni, mentre lui proseguiva inarrestabile, il volto ridotto a pietra e il cuore che si gonfiava d'angoscia?

Era bastato un istante perché Elise, proprio lei, cambiasse ogni cosa: dal momento in cui i suoi occhi grandi e ancora colmi di speranza si erano chiusi, mentre gli rivolgeva il suo ultimo sorriso, il tempo aveva rallentato.

Era diventato pesante, opprimente, infinito.

Aveva assaporato l'agonia in ogni sua sfumatura ancora prima che la spada di Corrin lo trafiggesse con l'ultimo, fatale fendente. E lei, proprio lei, si era gettata tra le sue braccia domandandogli perché, pregandolo di non morire, odiandolo con tutto il proprio amore.

Le prese il viso fra le mani un'ultima volta. Fu solo in quei lineamenti, in quelle iridi così simili alle sue, tra i suoi capelli sporchi di sangue che, quasi a volerlo ripagare di ciò che aveva perso, il tempo si fermò del tutto. Per sempre.

 


	2. Whispers [Takumi]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa seconda one-shot partecipa alla quarta settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Redenzione.  
> Non amo tantissimo Takumi, ma spero di averlo reso in modo decente. ^^' il fatto che talvolta non si riesca a comprendere se siano lui o le voci a parlare non è casuale. È un lavoro semplice, ma mi auguro che vi lasci qualcosa. Buona lettura ^^

“ _Basta._ ”

Una risata maligna gli scivola attraverso la pelle.

“ _Per favore._ ”

“ _E perché mai?_ ” sogghignano loro.

Il suo petto ha un singulto. Hanno ragione.

Fujin Yumi vibra tra le sue mani.

“ _Non ce la faccio più._ ”

“ _Ma manca così poco._ ”

Le sue dita sono trasparenti, ormai. Sta scivolando via.

Il salto nel vuoto gli ha tolto quasi tutto. C'è solo un singolo barlume rimasto di lui.

E se solo non fosse tanto immerso nell'odio, si renderebbe conto di quanto ciò lo renda forte. Di come Ryoma sorriderebbe alla sua volta.

“ _Ma Ryoma è morto, Takumi._ ”

E questo è imperdonabile. Già: che senso ha resistere?

“ _Proprio così._ ”

Le voci lo accarezzano.

“ _È colpa mia?_ ”

“ _Se avessi ucciso Corrin prima, non sarebbe successo. Anche tua madre sarebbe viva, lo sai?_ ”

“ _Basta!_ ”

Nemmeno le sue lacrime sono più reali: sono scie di fuoco che gli percorrono le guance e gliele corrodono, un morso alla volta, fiamme bluastre, bagliori di rancore.

“ _Sarà la tua redenzione. È solo un ultimo passo._ ”

Ma la sua anima sta svanendo: davvero esiste un aldilà, per chi ormai ha già ceduto così tanto al male?

“ _Non perderti in queste sciocchezze. Sai che la verità è una sola._ ”

Sì: la verità è che la colpa è solo, solo, solo di Corrin.

“ _Non ho bisogno di redenzione. Quello che sto facendo è giusto._ ”

“ _Bravo, Takumi._ ”

“ _Ma perché fa così male, allora?_ ”

“ _È colpa di quel mostro. Il suo miele è il vero veleno. Si finge ancora tuo fratello. Puoi crederci?_ ”

Oh, non è mai stato suo fratello.

Non è mai esistito nel suo cuore. Ha desiderato amarlo con lo stesso ardore di Hinoka – capire perché lei abbia sempre preferito lui, lui, lui, che nemmeno ha vissuto a palazzo per più di qualche anno, che nemmeno le è mai stato accanto, che si è crogiolato nei neri anfratti del Nohr e si è lasciato accarezzare dalle loro viscide mani. Ha desiderato avere la stessa pia bontà di Sakura, così disposta a perdonare e ad aprire il proprio cuore.

Ha desiderato avere un animo fermo come quello di Ryoma, ma...

“ _Ryoma è caduto. Per colpa sua._ ”

“ _Sì, è tutta colpa sua._ ”

“ _E tu devi riscattare il tuo onore. Devi redimerti._ ”

“ _Perché io?_ ”

“ _Perché sei sempre stato troppo debole._ ”

Striscia sulla pietra, trascinandosi verso il luogo dove Corrin sta osando spargere altro sangue. Le sue membra sono più forti di quanto non siano mai state; e si sfaldano, si dissolvono in un nulla che è a contatto con il tutto; con un mondo lontano, che già da tempo si è preso la sua vita.

“ _Chi devo odiare?_ ”

“ _Oh, Takumi. Hai davvero bisogno di qualcuno da odiare? Non ti basta lasciare che sia il rancore a guidarti? Smettila di farti domande._ ”

Già: deve distruggere ogni cosa.

Se stesso. La propria casa. I disgustosi vermi che hanno osato profanarla. Le verdi praterie che adesso sono in fiamme. Il passato. Il futuro. Il presente.

“ _E poi, poi sarò salvo?_ ”

“ _Questo dipende da te. Vuoi perdonarti, Takumi?_ ”

No, no. Non vuole.

Non merita alcun perdono, alcuna redenzione. Ha sbagliato troppe volte. Non l'ha soffocato nel sonno quando aveva potuto. Non gli ha strappato il cuore dal petto. Non ha bevuto il suo sangue.

“ _È orribile. Perché tutto questo?_ ”

“ _Perché tutto finisca._ ”

“ _Lasciami... lasciami morire, allora._ ”

“ _No: devi ucciderlo, prima._ ”

È tutto ciò che gli è rimasto: un'ossessione. Una speranza fioca. Un'espiazione priva di senso. Una vendetta cieca, per una vita che sta dimenticando.

È ciò che deve fare.

Con una mano invisibile e gli occhi in fiamme, spalanca il portone della Sala del Trono.

“ _Non può esserci perdono._ ”

 


	3. Loud Silence [Leo]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa terza one-shot partecipa alla quinta settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Rimpianto.  
> È la prima volta che affronto questo mio preziosissimo OTP, su un tema che in futuro voglio approfondire (e stravolgere) in una long; intanto, ho sfogato un po' di feels. Buona lettura!

Era svanito così come era apparso, pochi giorni dopo l'incoronazione di Xander, insieme a Laslow e Selena. In silenzio, senza preavviso, e per sempre.

Suo fratello, neppure ancora abituatosi a sedere sul trono, aveva avuto a malapena il tempo di arricciare le labbra in una smorfia di profonda amarezza, prima che le pressanti questioni del trattato di pace con l'Hoshido e la ricostruzione del Nohr dopo la guerra lo assorbissero pressoché del tutto. Camilla aveva pianto calde lacrime e ancora si struggeva, benché l'affetto di Corrin ed Elise stesse cominciando a consolarla.

Leo aveva a malapena reagito, all'inizio. Non era forse vero che ne avevano discusso? Non era forse vero che a quell'eventualità Odin aveva tentato di prepararlo, con mezze parole mormorate evitando di incontrare i suoi occhi, stringendogli la mano un poco più forte?

Di fronte allo sgomento di coloro che gli stavano attorno, Leo si era chiuso in un grave, impassibile silenzio. Aveva fatto prevalere il proprio spirito più pragmatico – si era occupato di aiutare Xander nella sua difficile successione al trono, zittendo il proprio cuore, che sanguinava goccia a goccia sempre un poco di più.

Ma ben presto si era ritrovato a fissare il vuoto, o il cielo ricolmo di stelle, domandandosi dove Odin si trovasse – _per quale ragione, per quale luogo avesse dovuto abbandonarlo_. E la tristezza e la nostalgia si gonfiavano nel suo petto fino a impedirgli di dormire; a ogni passo che udiva nei corridoi aspettava che lui comparisse, le sue lenzuola parevano rimanere impregnate del suo profumo a discapito di quante volte ordinasse che fossero lavate, e perfino la magia aveva il suo sapore – il tuono parlava del colore delle sue vesti, il fuoco ruggiva come la sua voce, il vento brillava dell'azzurro dei suoi occhi.

Chino sulla propria scrivania, si mordeva le labbra, desiderando di averle appoggiate sulle sue anche solo una volta di più.

Niles assisteva, impotente, e solo dopo qualche tempo Leo si accorse davvero di come il suo brio si fosse offuscato, dei suoi lunghi silenzi, del nuovo velo di malinconia che era calato sulla sua anima, come se il suo passato da solo non bastasse a riempirgli il cuore di amarezza. I loro momenti insieme divennero più radi, e più dolorosi – c'era qualcosa che mancava al loro fianco, e quel qualcosa era un mago fastidiosamente esuberante, meravigliosamente unico.

Era un rimpianto sordo e amaro, quello che ormai aveva preso possesso di lui. Era un'emozione profonda e graffiante e struggente, che si vergognava anche solo ad ammettere di provare, lui, un principe, un astro della nobiltà del suo regno. Ed eppure non poteva ignorare il bisogno spasmodico che aveva di riudire le sue infinite, complicate, assurde frasi colme di parole inutili e bellissime; non poteva negare che ormai l'insonnia lo stesso divorando; non poteva impedirsi di lasciare cadere qualche lacrima sul cuscino, ricordando tutte le volte in cui il decoro e l'oppressiva oscurità di Krakenburg lo avevano costretto a sussurrare a Odin che doveva ritornare nelle proprie stanze, che non poteva dormire lì, abbracciato a lui. Se solo avesse saputo quanto in fretta lo avrebbe perso, avrebbe fatto l'amore con lui ogni singola notte, e non avrebbe mai distolto lo sguardo dal suo viso, per impedirgli di andarsene.

Ormai, poteva solo pagare il prezzo di ciò che non aveva colto, e fingere che ciò non importasse.

 


	4. Afterlife? [Elise]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'ottava settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Morte.

La morte era un concetto strano, che Elise non era mai stata sicura di capire bene.

Per lungo tempo Camilla e Xander si erano rifiutati di spiegarle cos'erano la guerra, l'odio e la miseria. Era cresciuta in mezzo ai giochi e ai baci, benché nel castello facesse sempre freddo, le guardie indossassero armature nere, sua madre fosse scomparsa e nessuno, tranne i suoi fratelli, Effie e Arthur, le rivolgesse mai un sorriso. Ma il loro affetto le era sempre bastato, davvero: non capiva perché non avrebbe dovuto essere felice.

Leo aveva iniziato a insegnarle l'uso della magia piuttosto presto, ma tutti i suoi ammonimenti a fare attenzione alle fiamme e a non lasciare che i fulmini le sfuggissero di controllo l'avevano resa nervosa, turbata – se quei tomi dovevano rischiare di farle del male, perché doveva imparare a usarli? Perché tanta fretta di conoscere come ferire gli altri? Alla fine, Camilla e anche Corrin avevano insistito perché un simile addestramento le fosse risparmiato, proponendo piuttosto che imparasse a usare scettri che avrebbero potuto curare i feriti in battaglia.

Da quel momento, Elise aveva iniziato a capire che dal suo operato dipendeva qualcosa di fragile come la vita altrui. E iniziò a vedere le persone morirle sotto agli occhi, quando un incantesimo andava male o non era sufficiente – piangeva, preda di una tristezza inspiegabile, e si aggrappava al mantello di Xander chiedendogli perché tutto ciò dovesse succedere. Il principe non riusciva mai a spiegarglielo, e alla fine scuoteva la testa dicendole che un giorno avrebbe capito.

Era davvero tutto finito, quando una persona chiudeva gli occhi per sempre? Esisteva un modo per le anime di tornare, di parlare ancora, di gioire ancora, di vivere ancora? Cominciò a leggere libri di draghi e divinità, di mondi al di là del loro e di cieli irraggiungibili, e alla fine il sorriso, a poco a poco, le tornò sulle labbra – ma certo: non poteva essere tutto invano. Non scelse mai qualcosa in cui credere, ma le storie di fantasmi che i soldati si raccontavano smisero in fretta di spaventarla: non trovava nulla di pauroso nell'idea che uno spirito perduto trovasse la strada per parlare a chi era rimasto nel mondo; e di persone cattive in carne e ossa ce n'erano già fin troppe perché uno spettro facesse troppa differenza. Espose queste idee a Leo pensando che lui avrebbe sogghignato, prendendola in giro, ma suo fratello la stupì, rimanendo serio e guardandola con una malinconia che raramente lasciava trapelare.

Malgrado tutto questo, il cuore le si gonfiava ancora d'angoscia a pensare ai caduti della guerra, e non aveva importanza quanto si ripetesse che per loro non era tutto finito, ma forse solo tutto iniziato: cominciava a pensare a un mondo in cui uno dei suoi fratelli non potesse più abbracciarla, né scaldarla quando aveva freddo, né rassicurarla, e la paura tornava a farla tremare. Il giorno dopo fingeva di aver dimenticato, ma si stringeva a Camilla un po' più del solito, cercando di godersi le sue carezze rassicuranti una ad una.

E poi arrivò la vera guerra, quella in cui Corrin voltò loro le spalle per combattere con l'Hoshido e in cui lei cominciò a non riconoscere più la sua famiglia – Xander ribolliva di furore, Camilla era spezzata dalla sofferenza e Leo era così freddo che Elise non osava nemmeno avvicinarsi per sfiorarlo; erano vicini alla pazzia, lo vedeva, ma non poteva smettere di credere.

Non poteva lasciare che nessuno di loro morisse, né che uccidessero Corrin: questo era il suo punto fermo, la sua unica certezza. E fu così che fu lei a saltare di fronte alla spada intrisa d'odio di Xander, a lasciare che la spezzasse – gli occhi colmi di lacrime e l'anima che si frantumava sotto alla paura e all'effimera gioia di avere finalmente compreso.

La morte era sacrificio. La morte poteva avere un senso. La morte non l'avrebbe fermata dal salvare la sua famiglia e il suo regno, e neanche le avrebbe impedito di rimanere nei cuori di chi lei amava. Li avrebbe visitati, sempre; li avrebbe stretti tra le sue braccia senza che loro lo sapessero.

Avrebbe solo voluto asciugare il volto di Xander prima che il buio si chiudesse su di lei.

 


End file.
